


Calming Them Down

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: psychowriter2702 asked:Hi! I just recently joined you follower list but I am absolutely in LOVE with you writing!! And I saw you were excepting requests, so I was wondering if you could write something where the reader is having a panic attack or is dealing with something to do with anxiety and Loki helps them through it





	Calming Them Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, rereading this work, I very gender neutral until the end...when he says 'my lady' please fill that in with 'my lord' or 'my dear' depending on your gender preference.

You feel your hands start to shake as you’re on the balcony, trying to calm down from the aggressive man from before. You were used to some guys being pushy at Tony’s parties, but you had to physically rip your arm away from this particular man. You don’t know if anyone had seen or noticed the interaction, so you find yourself alone on a balcony, trying to calm yourself down. Loki had seen the man forcing himself on you and waited until you left to slip something in his drink to make him black out. He follows you soon out onto the balcony to make sure you’re alright. “(Y/n)?” You jump and turn around quickly wiping your tears quickly. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, don’t worry about me, Loki.” You smile at him and hide your hands behind your back to not show him they are shaking.

“Darling, show me your hands.” His own steady hands are out for you to take.

“I’m-I’m fine, Loki.” Loki gives you a look and you sigh. You shake some more, but take his hand.

“You’re terrified, love.” He pulls you to his chest slowly. “That man really shook you up.”

“You…you saw?” You start crying into his chest as he pets your hair.

“Yes, and he won’t remember you…or tonight really.” Loki sighs and buries his face into your hair. “I took care of him, darling. He won’t bother you.”

“Loki?” You look up at him worriedly. “Did…did you hurt him?” You feel tears again. “I didn’t want you to do that!”

“No!” Loki cups your cheek. “No, I wouldn’t do that…unless you asked.” He sighs and kisses your forehead. “I only want you to feel better.” Loki pulls you back into his chest. “Listen to my breathing, dear.” You close your eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm down. “It’s a beautiful night, too.” Loki starts rubbing your back slowly. “Look, (Y/n), you can see the stars.” You open your eyes and look up. Loki wipes your tears as you stare up at the stars.

“They’re beautiful…” You smile. Loki grins and keeps rubbing small circles on your back. “Have you seen them?”

“Yeah…and they’re pretty.” He smiles. “You would love it.”

“I want to see them close up some day.” You murmur.

“I will take you, one of these days.” Loki kisses your forehead. “Feeling better?”

You nod. “Thank you.” You don’t stop looking up at the sky.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Loki smirks as you blush.

“What?”

“Me.” You laugh and shove him playfully.

“You’re a dork.” He grins, proud he could get you to laugh after your anxiety attack.

“If my lady says so.” Loki holds you again. “I am your servant and will do whatever you wish.” You sigh.

“I only wish for this.” You close your eyes again. “Just…this peace.”

“As you wish, my lady.”


End file.
